


Lips to the Vessels, Throats to the Heavens by Yuletidefairy

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Young Wizards
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "I'll do it," the Lone Power said, "for a kiss."Kit thought, Oh, shit, he's playing with me. Written for Mock Turtle





	Lips to the Vessels, Throats to the Heavens by Yuletidefairy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lips to the Vessels, Throats to the Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116892) by [yuletidefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletidefairy/pseuds/yuletidefairy). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Lips to the Vessels, Throats to the Heavens by Yuletidefairy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/116892)  
**Length** : 0:34:48  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Lips%20to%20the%20Vessels%2c%20Throats%20to%20the%20Heavens%20by%20Yuletidefairy.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
